Depois da Guerra
by Dark Lupina
Summary: [Aldebaran x Mu, UA, NÃO YAOI] Órfão da guerra do Vietnã, Mu é adotado por uma família americana, e enquanto se adapta, descobre numa amizade todo um mundo novo. HIATUS.


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

O Aeroporto de Tan Son Nhut era o mais perfeito exemplo do caos naquela tarde, num longínquo abril do ano de 1975.

O sol das três da tarde se parecia ao fogo do inferno, pensei eu, e as pessoas, que em uma urgência quase no nível da histeria desciam dos ônibus rumo aos aviões, se assemelhavam a almas de mortos, antes condenadas, que agora recebiam uma ínfima chance de salvação.

Será que eles pensavam no que estavam fazendo? Teriam eles alguma idéia de pra onde iriam, e o que fariam quando chegassem na América? Será que tinham alguma idéia de que, talvez não voltassem a por os pés em sua terra nunca mais?

Assistindo á toda a loucura, eu sinceramente agradeci á Deus por aquela ser minha ultima tarefa em solo vietnamita: ajudar no embarque dos refugiados, para depois partir junto com eles, de volta para casa.

Os pouco mais de seiscentos afortunados que tinham seus nomes na lista, embarcariam nos aviões de carga. Era lamentável, mas não havia espaço para todos, e acabei me vendo na desagradável incumbência de afastar das cercas, á golpes de cacetete, os que tentavam saltar para dentro da pista.

Se fossem apenas homens a tentar realizar tamanha estupidez, estaria tudo bem. Mas eram também crianças, jovens garotas, isto sem contar as inúmeras mães e senhoras idosas, que, sem se importar consigo mesmas, se penduravam na grossa tela aramada e nos estendiam seus filhos ou netos, implorando aos berros que levássemos os pequenos conosco.

Não foram nem uma, nem duas, que eu, com pesar no coração, empurrei de volta para o chão, bradando na minha melhor expressão de autoridade e fraco vietnamita, que fossem embora.

Queria ter podido dizer á elas que eu infelizmente não podia fazer nada por aquelas pobres crianças, que eu também era pai, e sabia o que estavam sentindo. Sabia mesmo. Mas a barreira da língua me impediu, e ás vezes me pego pensando, se alguma delas ainda está viva nos dias de hoje, e se por acaso ainda nutre algum tipo de ódio pelo soldado americano que lhes açoitou braços e joelhos, negando uma vida melhor aos seus filhos...

Quando todo o descontrole finalmente pareceu cessar, eu enxuguei o suor da testa, e me dirigi até o C – 141 Starlifter onde viajaria, avião este que até hoje eu acho o mais bonito do mundo.

Enquanto caminhava, tentando esquecer do que tinha visto e feito, empurrando pra dentro de mim a sensação de dever cumprido, eu ouvi o choro de um menino, que um dos colegas de grupamento tentava acalmar sem sucesso.

Era um menino pequeno, vestido em farrapos. O cabelo há muito precisado de um corte, já passava dos ombros, o corpinho magro e os olhos fundos, denotavam que devia sofrer de algum tipo de desnutrição. Soluçava, alto e desesperado, chamando pelo pai, e seus grandes e expressivos olhos perscrutavam cada canto do Aeroporto, buscando por ele, talvez.

-Saga, o que está havendo? – questionei o colega, lançando um olhar de recriminação á sua mão cerrada em torno do pulso do menino, certamente com demasiada força.

-Eu acho que ele se perdeu da família no meio da confusão, Tenente... Não sei o que fazer com ele!

O sujeito parecia quase tão atordoado quanto a criança, mas Saga era jovem, não devia ter filhos, talvez nem irmãos pequenos, e não falava nem meia palavra de vietnamita. Tirei o pobrezinho das garras do infeliz, mas ele foi ainda menos receptivo comigo, cravando-me as unhas no rosto tão logo me abaixei pra ficar na sua altura.

Tenho quase certeza de que qualquer um ali teria respondido a aquela agressão com outra, e eu quase o fiz. Contive aqueles bracinhos com mais força do que deveria, admito, o garoto que eu vira como um gatinho perdido, se parecia mais é a um filhote de tigre. Não tardou para que ele se desse por vencido, notando que eu era mais forte, e quando finalmente o fez, hesitando um pouco ao falar, eu o questionei.

-Qual o nome do seu pai?

Ele parou pensativo, como se decidisse se me respondia ou não.

-Ha Shion Giao. – murmurou ele, quase sem mover os lábios.

-Ha Shion Giao, este nome está na lista, Saga?

Ele foi buscar a lista com outro dos oficiais, dentro do avião, e os dois se demoraram durante mais de trinta minutos para finalmente localizar o nome.

-Sim, Tenente Camus... – eu de novo agradeci á Deus quando ele finalmente voltou, de olhos fincados no papel da prancheta. - Está na lista, mas não neste avião...

Eu já tinha me posto de pé, na espera, e como se fosse um pequeno homenzinho, o garoto aguardava quieto, de olhos ansiosos, como se entendesse que as coisas iam ficar bem, talvez.

-Deve ter entrado no outro, bem... – olhei para ele, olhar que ele retribuiu com alguma apreensão. – Como o avião já partiu, procuramos por seu pai na América, certo?

Sorri para o menino, mas ele não entendeu nada, evidentemente. Tomei-o por uma das mãos, e com a outra, fiz sinal para que entrasse no avião, mas ele se recusou.

-Papai? – soltou como se fosse uma exigência.

-América... – falei em tom afável, para tentar tranqüiliza-lo. – Esperando você.

A isto, ele cedeu, entrando no avião, onde todos já estavam acomodados, alguns nas poltronas, outros tantos no chão mesmo, afinal, aquele era um avião militar, não um avião de passeio, o espaço ocupado pela maioria era normalmente habitado por caixas e mais caixas de mantimentos ou munição.

Saga e eu tomamos nosso assento, nas poltronas que nos eram reservadas ao fundo, e o pequenino correu livre pelo meio das pessoas, fazendo perguntas, tentando saber do pai.

O avião começava a taxiar pela pista, preparando-se para a decolagem, quando ele surgiu de novo na minha frente, a carinha assustada, olhos arregalados.

-Vai voar... – disse eu, com as mãos fazendo a mímica de um avião subindo.

Ele caiu sentado no chão quando o avião levantava vôo, e se agarrou com força á perna de uma das poltronas, cerrando os olhos.

Saga, do meu lado, observou cada ato do menino com atenção, temendo que causasse problemas, mas eu me pus tranqüilo. Estava cansado, porém feliz, pois dentro de algumas horas, estaria com minha família, outra vez, do mesmo jeito que o pequeno se reuniria ao seu pai. Acidentes como aquele deviam acontecer muito, pensava eu, mas tudo ficaria bem quando aterrisássemos na Califórnia.

A inclinação do Starlifter se estabilizou, e nosso pequeno companheiro viu que nada de mal ia acontecer, abrindo os olhos, então, ainda agarrado á perna da poltrona.

-Qual seu nome? – perguntei.

-Mu. – ele respondeu, olhando com curiosidade para a luz do sol que adentrava o avião através da escotilha, logo ao meu lado.

-Que tal deixar ele olhar pela janela, Tenente? – Saga sugeriu, com um sorriso.

Eu o chamei pra perto, num gesto de mão, apontando a escotilha, logo depois. Ele pareceu se empolgar com a idéia, mas ficou tímido de se aproximar, e apenas quando eu afastei as pernas, dando-lhe espaço pra passar, que ele foi até a escotilha espiar, não sem antes me lançar um olhar cheio de desconfiança.

Mas quando ele teve a visão das nuvens logo abaixo dele, uma muda exclamação de surpresa saiu de sua boca, e todas as preocupações foram varridas de sua face. Agarrado á borda da escotilha ele dava pequenos saltitos, pleno de alegria.

-Nós somos pássaros! Somos pássaros! – e ria, acabando por fazer muitos ali imita-lo.

Algo simples como se ver acima das nuvens, deixando um menino tão feliz... Que coisas ele teria visto, em sua curta vida? Eu preferi nem pensar naquilo.

Não devia ter mais do que oito anos, era da geração nascida na ultima década daquela guerra, que não sofreu tanto os seus horrores, mas mais as suas conseqüências, as de uma economia falida, e de extrema pobreza.

Eu fechei os olhos e rezei pra Deus para que não apenas Mu, mas todos os outros refugiados ali, tivessem um bom destino no meu país. Adormeci um pouco depois, sonhando com meus meninos, com minha casa...

**o.O.o**

Esta fic é um presente especial para a Ran, que me pediu por ela, para ser um não yaoi do Um com o Aldebaran, um verdadeiro desafio pra mim que nunca pensei em fazer nada com o grandão do Alde, mas eu aceitei mesmo assim por que eu amo aquela coisinha kawaii do meu coração!!

_Estou buscando muito embasamento histórico para escrever está fic. Quem souber de livros e sites que tenham coisas falando sobre a guerra do Vietnã, podem me dar os nomes ou links, doozoo?? Especialmente relatos de refugiados nos EUA, e coisas sobre a economia americana pós combate..._

_Era isso por hora, muito em breve, um próximo capítulo!_

_E review não mata, viu?_

_Um abração!_

_**Dark Lupina**_


End file.
